


Crush

by Biceratops4



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Boys In Love, Crushes, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biceratops4/pseuds/Biceratops4
Summary: Guan Shan detesta le persone aventi un ego smisurato.He Tian ha un ego smisurato.Per la regola dei sillogismi, Guan Shan dovrebbe detestarlo.Jian Yi ci mette del suo.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: useless-rambling.tumblr.com

Guan Shan detesta le persone aventi un eccesso di autostima. È più forte di lui, non ci può far niente. Detesta il modo in cui camminano, detesta il modo in cui si atteggiano e, soprattutto, detesta il modo in cui parlano, sempre convinte che tutti pendano dalle loro labbra; sempre convinte di dire e fare la cosa giusta, migliore.  
He Tian, tra tutti, sembra possedere un ego smisurato. He Tian ha un ego smisurato, pensa Guan Shan. Eppure, stranamente, non lo detesta – non dopo essersi offerto volontario per aiutarlo con She Li, perlomeno.  
È difficile continuare a provare un profondo rancore nei confronti di qualcuno che abbia fatto così tanto, forse senza neanche rendersene conto. Guan Shan gli sarà debitore a vita.  
Appoggiato allo stipite del portone d’ingresso della scuola, vi riflette mentre osserva He Tian avanzare verso di lui. Spalle dritte e sguardo fiero, viene presto circondato da un’orda di ragazzine che si sbracciano per attirare la sua attenzione. Questi sorride amichevolmente, le saluta e le lascia lì, a sciogliersi in un brodo di giuggiole nonostante sia palese pure ad un cieco che il ragazzo non provi interesse per nessuna di loro, né tantomeno per la loro compagnia. Un tempo Guan Shan avrebbe dato loro delle patetiche puttanelle. Eppure non può che ammettere, a malincuore, di non riuscire a fare a meno di gravitare attorno all’orbita del ragazzo. Proprio come le ragazzine davanti a lui, è attratto dalla presenza di He Tian come una falena lo è dal fuoco ma, al contrario di loro, è perfettamente consapevole quanto quel fuoco possa bruciare. Lo testimoniano i lividi violacei e dolenti lasciati sulla sua pelle da He Tian stesso, prima che l’aperta ostilità che vigeva tra i due scemasse, rimpiazzata dal tacito accordo di sopportarsi a vicenda.  
Eppure, nonostante i calci e i pugni abbiano smesso di fioccare, Guan Shan non può che chiedersi per quale masochistico motivo continui a dargli corda; ad assecondare, non senza proteste, tutto ciò che He Tian ha da offrirgli. L’orecchino fissato saldamente al lobo destro ne è una testimonianza.  
Cerca di convincersi che abbia un debito da pagare, Guan Shan. Che il minimo che possa fare, dopo quanto successo con She Li, sia soddisfare i capricci di He Tian – tra cui seguirlo fino a casa e preparargli il pranzo, ché grande e grosso com’è non ha ancora imparato neanche a cucinare due uova al tegamino senza dare fuoco all’intero appartamento.  
La verità è che He Tian lo intriga, per qualche motivo. Ne apprezza la compagnia, nonostante i continui battibecchi e le minacce – ormai si è capito, falsissime – dell’altro. E quando He Tian gli afferra un avambraccio per trascinarlo via con sé, lontano dalle ragazzine urlanti alle quali non presta più attenzione, Guan Shan non può che provare un moto di soddisfazione.  
Si avviano verso il cortile della scuola, diretti al grosso albero di ciliegio sotto al quale sono soliti ripararsi dal caldo in attesa dell’arrivo di Jian Yi e Zheng Xi. Abitudine inusuale, per Guan Shan, considerato che non troppo tempo addietro abbia fatto a botte con entrambi e ne abbia mandato uno in ospedale. La cosa lo riempie di imbarazzo, soprattutto davanti alla realizzazione che i due gli piacciano e che stia imparando ad apprezzare la loro compagnia anche in assenza di He Tian a fare da tramite. Forse, in circostanze diverse, avrebbero anche potuto essere amici.  
Ora che ci pensa, non è neanche mai riuscito a ringraziarli come si deve. In fondo è merito loro se le false accuse di stupro nei suoi confronti sono state ritirate e non è stato espulso dalla scuola.  
Un’idea inizia a fare capolino nella sua mente: non è tanto, ne è consapevole, ma è pur sempre qualcosa; un inizio.  
“Oggi non potrò trattenermi a casa tua, dopo pranzo. Credo.”  
He Tian, che intanto si è comodamente stravaccato sul prato all’ombra del ciliegio, apre pigramente un occhio e si volta lentamente a guardarlo.  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Voglio dire che ho già degli impegni, genio.”  
Lo sguardo di He Tian è ridotto a due fessure. Non gli piace quando Guan Shan inizia a scaldarsi, perennemente sulla difensiva. Se fosse una persona diversa, un amico diverso, gliene parlerebbe; gli direbbe di iniziare a smussare i lati più spigolosi del suo carattere, ché col temperamento irascibile e la lingua lunga che si ritrova non farà altro che cacciarsi nuovamente nei guai. Fa per tirargli un pugno ammonitore quando, con la coda dell’occhio, scorge Jian Yi e Zheng Xi.  
Guan Shan, intanto, non l’ha degnato di uno sguardo. Gli occhi fissi sui due ragazzi in arrivo, sembra si stia preparando per affrontare un compito particolarmente arduo.  
He Tian lascia vagare lo sguardo dal rosso alla coppia di amici e viceversa, confuso e leggermente irritato. Non apprezza non essere in grado di prevedere ciò che Guan Shan sta pensando e aspetta la sua prossima mossa con impazienza. Tuttavia, quando si rende conto che il ragazzo sembri essersi pietrificato sul posto, decide di prendere in mano la situazione.  
“Ehi ragazzi, ottimo tempismo: Guan Shan stava appunto per spiegarmi quali impegni siano tanto impellenti da impedirgli di tenermi compagnia.”  
“Non sono il tuo cane da compagnia, He Tian.” Replica l’altro, già irascibile. Poi continua rivolgendosi agli altri due, più calmo: “ Mi chiedevo se voleste venire a casa a farci qualche partita alla play e magari restare per cena. La mamma è un’ottima cuoca.” Sputa tutto d’un fiato.  
Vi è un attimo di silenzio in cui tutti e tre lo fissano con stupore. Pessima mossa, pensa Guan Shan, già pentitosi della proposta.  
“Per ringraziarvi.” Si affretta a spiegare, il viso della stessa tonalità dei capelli. “Per avermi aiutato con She Li. Ma se non vi va posso capirlo. Non siamo neanche amici.” Si affanna a giustificarsi, sempre più nervoso, mugugnando le ultime parole con lo sguardo rivolto verso terra, fisso s’un filo d’erba che ha notato essere più lungo degli altri. È talmente imbarazzato, in questo momento, che vorrebbe solamente che la terra si aprisse sotto ai suoi piedi e lo inghiottisse per intero, risparmiandogli figuracce e sofferenze.  
“Non siamo amici? Come sarebbe a dire?” Jian Yi gli batte una mano sulla schiena con tanto vigore da lasciarlo senza fiato per qualche secondo. “Ho paura che Xixi non possa venire, ma io sono tutto tuo. Dimmi solo dove e a che ora.”  
Col braccio di Jian Yi avvolto attorno alle sue spalle e il suo sorriso contagioso a qualche centimetro dalla sua guancia, Guan Shan non può che sentirsi a suo agio, grato per la ventata di positività che il ragazzo porta sempre con sé.  
“Non stai dimenticando qualcuno?” La voce profonda di He Tian, che si è avvicinato a tal punto da poter torreggiare su di lui, lo riporta coi piedi per terra.  
“Pensavo avessi una riunione di famiglia.” Gli risponde, sinceramente sorpreso dal tono di He Tian, ferito per essere stato messo in disparte. “E poi,” continua “tutte le volte che giochiamo assieme ti lamenti di quanto io faccia schifo. Ho preferito risparmiarti la scocciatura.”  
He Tian lo guarda con un sopracciglio inarcato, indeciso se a dargli più fastidio sia il mancato invito o il braccio che Jian Yi si ostina a tenere avvolto sulle spalle del rosso. Sta per dire qualcosa, quando Jian Yi lo precede.  
“Che c’è? Sei geloso?” Gli fa l’occhiolino. “Spiacente, amico. Stasera il rosso ha un appuntamento con me.”  
He Tian ammutolisce. Jian Yi, col suo carattere furbo e provocatorio, ha il dono di farlo restare di stucco. C’è qualcosa, nelle sue parole, che riesce a pungere sempre sul vivo: commenti innocenti, a primo acchito, ma che celano verità che l’interlocutore non è ancora disposto a svelare. Guan Shan sarebbe un bugiardo se non ammettesse che non vede l’ora di trascorrere il pomeriggio con lui. La sua impazienza è dura a scemare anche qualche ora dopo quando, a casa di He Tian, lo aiuta per l’ennesima volta a preparare il pranzo.  
“Non vedi l’ora di correre dal tuo nuovo fidanzato, non è vero?”  
La voce di He Tian fa breccia tra i suoi pensieri, provocatoria. Se Guan Shan non fosse a conoscenza dell’ego smisurato dell’altro direbbe quasi che He Tian sia geloso.  
“Ricordavo fossi tu a provare un certo interesse verso gli uomini.” Ribatte Guan Shan. È il primo ed unico riferimento al bacio che sia mai riuscito a pronunciare ad alta voce. Imbarazzato e già pentito di aver aperto bocca, fa per cambiare discorso, riportando l’argomento su Jian Yi.  
“Hai paura che te lo porti via? Perché se così fosse, ti do un suggerimento: è di Zheng Xi che devi curarti.”  
Il suo commento vuole essere scherzoso, ma è palese che stia cercando di distogliere l’attenzione da quanto detto qualche attimo prima.  
Se He Tian se ne sia accorto o meno non gli interessa; è la sua mente che sta cercando di tenere a bada. Quella traditrice che gli propina la memoria del bacio nei momenti meno opportuni, facendolo sudare freddo perché incapace di dare un nome alle emozioni che gli attanagliano la bocca dello stomaco e che non riesce a sopprimere. Non troppo tempo addietro ne era rimasto disgustato, sia dal gesto in sé che dalla violenza e dalla facilità con le quali He Tian aveva abbattuto le sue barriere, afferrandogli saldamente il collo con una mano e obbligandolo ad aprire la bocca per poterci infilare la lingua. Nel complesso, quest’ultimo era stato il gesto più delicato; quello che ha richiamato in diverse occasioni durante la notte, per darsi sollievo al riparo da occhi giudicanti e indiscreti. La sensazione della lingua di He Tian, che scorre lieve ma sicura sulla sua, e dei suoi denti che affondano delicatamente sulle sue labbra – crede che non riuscirà a dimenticarlo per parecchio tempo.  
Spesso si chiede se anche He Tian ci pensi, al bacio. Poi cattura il suo riflesso sul piano lucido della cucina e scuote la testa: non c’è modo che He Tian lo consideri più di un passatempo momentaneo, quindi tanto vale fare finta di niente. La mamma, comunque, non approverebbe.  
Perso tra i suoi pensieri, lascia quasi la presa sulla zuppiera al sentire nuovamente la voce di He Tian.  
“Jian Yi non m’interessa.” Il suo tono è serio ma lapidario, di chi non ammette discussioni ma è pronto a voltare pagina.  
“Ho già apparecchiato.” Aggiunge.  
Guan Shan lo fissa con un sopracciglio alzato, sorpreso.  
“Che c’è?” Gli dice l’altro. “Non sono sempre un coglione.”  
“Perfetto, allora questa volta i piatti li lavi tu.”  
“Perfetto, allora puoi scordarti la tua paga.” Ribatte l’altro, non avendo colto la battuta.  
“Mi sembra giusto.” Afferma Guan Shan, trattenendo un sorriso alla visione del broncio dell’altro.

Qualche ora dopo, nel tardo pomeriggio, Guan Shan è seduto sul duro pavimento della sua stanza. Jian Yi si è accomodato al suo fianco, con la schiena appoggiata al bordo laterale del letto e un joystick tra le mani. Di tanto in tanto, preso dal gioco, sobbalza nel tentativo di evitare i nemici e colpisce la spalla di Guan Shan con la propria.  
In occasioni normali a Guan Shan darebbe fastidio – quando il contatto fisico si riduce al darle e riceverle, non se ne diventa amanti. Con Jian Yi, però, è diverso. Nonostante la sua esuberanza, in sua presenza Guan Shan riesce a rilassarsi abbastanza da non registrare la promiscuità dei loro corpi seduti tanto vicini da potersi toccare.  
Anche giocare è diverso. Jian Yi ha proposto di usare Farcry 4 e completare alcune delle missioni in coop, un gioco che He Tian detesta quando devono usarlo assieme. Sostiene sia perché hanno delle strategie estremamente diverse, praticamente agli antipodi, ma Guan Shan sospetta che il fatto di non poter controllare i comandi di entrambi i joystick sia il vero motivo che lo faccia innervosire così tanto.  
Prepotente, pensa Guan Shan quando l’altro lo accusa di essere troppo impulsivo; di farsi prendere dall’euforia e non analizzare lucidamente la situazione. He Tian, invece, è più strategico e schematico: si comporta come un vero cecchino, scegliendo le armi con cura e appostandosi nei punti nascosti alla vista degli avversari per poi farne silenziosamente piazza pulita, abbattendoli uno per uno.  
Le loro personalità cozzano a tal punto che finiscono sempre col cambiare gioco, possibilmente uno in cui possano affrontarsi. Da rivali funzionano meglio, hanno appurato, ma Guan Shan non può che provare un moto d’insoddisfazione al pensiero che le cose non sembrino destinate a cambiare.  
Lui e Jian Yi, al contrario, sono sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Procedono veloci, di comune accordo, imprecando l’uno e ridendo l’altro quando riescono a salvarsi per il rotto della cuffia.  
Jian Yi fa esplodere alcune taniche di benzina. Giusto per allarmare i soldati, sostiene, ma Guan Shan riesce a distinguere l’ombra di una strategia.  
“Se i soldati sono distratti a cercare il responsabile da un’altra parte, per noi sarà più facile colpirli alle spalle.” Conferma qualche secondo dopo.  
“He Tian avrebbe dato di matto, se lo avessi fatto durante una sessione di gioco con lui.” Risponde Guan Shan.  
“Chi ti dice che non lo faccia di proposito proprio per farlo impazzire?” Dice Jian Yi, voltandosi a guardarlo con un ghigno contagioso stampato in volto.  
“Vi conoscete da tanto tempo? Tu ed He Tian, intendo.” Guan Shan non può fare a meno di chiedere.  
“Non tanto quanto conosca Zheng Xi. Ma conosco da abbastanza tempo anche lui, si.”  
“Capisco.” Afferma Guan Shan.  
“Cosa?” Chiede Jian Yi, senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo e sobbalzando ancora nel tentativo di evitare una pallottola diretta al suo personaggio. Guan Shan è titubante, indeciso se rispondere o meno.  
“La sua reazione. Stamattina.” Afferma. “Ha paura che ti allontani da lui a causa mia, probabilmente. Perdere gli amici di vecchia data è sempre la parte più difficile.”  
Jian Yi si volta a guardarlo. I suoi occhi sembra che dicano ‘e tu ne sai qualcosa’, ma è questione di un attimo, di pochi secondi, prima che quell’espressione sparisca e venga oscurata da una fragorosa risata.  
Guan Shan lo guarda confuso, sperando in una spiegazione.  
“Ancora non ci sei arrivato?” Gli poggia una mano sulla spalla e avvicina il suo volto a quello di Guan Shan, sussurrando con fare cospiratorio: “Lasciatelo dire: non è di me che He Tian è geloso.” Prima di rivolgere nuovamente l’attenzione al gioco, Jian Yi gli fa un occhiolino, lasciando l’altro ragazzo ad interrogarsi sul significato delle sue parole. È solo quando lo sente mormorare tra sé e sé qualcosa che suona chiaramente come ‘cazzo, quel ragazzo ha davvero un debole per te’ che i pezzi del puzzle iniziano a combaciare.  
Guan Shan arrossisce, le orecchie della tonalità del rosso più scuro. Si rifiuta di rispondere ed evita di incontrare lo sguardo di Jian Yi, fingendo di non aver sentito.  
Con gli occhi fissi sullo schermo davanti a sé, non si accorge del sorrisetto malizioso che Jian Yi gli rivolge prima di riprendere la partita come se niente fosse.

Passa una settimana prima che Guan Shan possa sentirsi nuovamente a suo agio attorno ad He Tian. Una settimana che trascorre nel tentativo di evitarlo come la peste, rifiutandosi persino di andare a casa sua per le abituali lezioni di cucina.  
Ne passano due prima che racimoli abbastanza coraggio per potergli rivolgere la parola guardandolo negli occhi, senza la paura costante di far palesare quei sentimenti sopiti tanto a fatica. Provare qualcosa di così intenso per qualcuno lo spaventa, soprattutto se si tratta di un ragazzo – il timore di un rifiuto o di una reazione violenta sempre in agguato.  
“Pensavo di accompagnarti a casa e aiutarti col pranzo, dopo scuola.” Gli propone timidamente, arruffandosi i capelli in un gesto imbarazzato e tenendo gli occhi incollati alla punta delle scarpe.  
“Pensavo non me lo chiedessi più. Sai, perché hai continuato ad ignorarmi per più di una settimana.”  
“Avevo bisogno di stare un po' da solo.” Borbotta Guan Shan. “Se non ti va basta che tu me lo dica.”  
“Non ho mai detto questo, o sbaglio?” Replica He Tian. Poi aggiunge, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio in un gesto che ricorda Jian Yi, ma decisamente più possessivo: “Non vedo l’ora di assaggiare nuovamente il tuo stufato. Mi è mancato, sai?”  
Le dinamiche tra i due sono sempre le stesse, riflette Guan Shan. Qualcosa, tuttavia, è cambiata; o forse è sempre stata così e il ragazzo non se n’è mai accorto: non gli sfuggono gli sguardi furtivi di He Tian quando pensa che sia distratto, o quelli più palesi quando è impegnato a cucinare; non gli sfugge neanche come lo guarda, in un modo che gli fa attorcigliare lo stomaco e arrossare la punta delle orecchie.  
Dopo pranzo, He Tian lo convince a trattenersi a casa con la scusa di voler provare un nuovo gioco e Guan Shan acconsente. 

Non ricorda il preciso momento in cui abbiano abbandonato i joystick sul pavimento, dimenticando persino la televisione accesa. Tutto ciò cui riesce prestare attenzione, ora, è il peso del corpo di He Tian sul suo, che lo imprigiona tra il proprio petto e il divano.  
Guan Shan avvolge le braccia attorno al collo dell’altro e solleva il viso per baciarlo.


End file.
